The invention relates generally to nuclear fission reactors, and more particularly to a safety device for dividing a critical mass of fissioning nuclear fuel with neutron absorbing baffles into a plurality of less than critical masses to stop fissioning, and containing the dispersed masses and radioactive products against escape from the reactor and into the environment.
No search of this sensitive art has been made, and the inventor does not know of any prior art.